


al denté

by XSENBY



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (mentions of it), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bartending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSENBY/pseuds/XSENBY
Summary: A bartender and a pianist meet at a restaurant. They share a drink. They share a meal. They share attraction.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	al denté

“Here’s the Valentine’s Day special for the couples tonight. Drinks are directly towards the bottom as well as prices. If you have any questions or taste any of our samples, please let me know,” San breathlessly added, swiping the sweat from his brow with a single thumb as the couple nodded with their faces glowing underneath the dimming light. 

He needed this. _The extra shift_. The Valentine’s Day shift that was more hectic than happy hour since couples seemed to pour into the exquisite restaurant with hopes to _woo_ their significant other with food good for the soul, wine that was flavored from different parts of the world, and desserts sweet enough to get cavities for. He needed this shift of 10 hours to finally have enough money to pay off the month’s loans. Students loans, phone bills, electricity, and such other that took every single dime from San’s pocket. 

Another couple strolled over to the bar as San gave a half hearted smile that was easily distinguishable as fully prepared for anything they were ready to throw at him. The night classes he spent throwing canisters up in the air and ending up with vodka burning the cuts on his fingers or whiskey in his freshly died hair. A man placed down a bill with the swiftness, adding a smirk and a wink before staring at the woman with dreamy eyes. 

“Your best wine, top shelf,” The gentlemen simply added before intertwining his fingers with the woman, barely paying any mind to San after he slid a couple more bills across the smooth surface. 

  
San did his relative best with presentation. Making sure the wine glasses with polished to his liking without oil prints covering the rim, holding the glass by the round part and never from the neck. _That sort of thing_. He gently poured the wine into the glasses before placing them on the surface and placing the money in a drawer underneath the counter. The woman slid another bill towards San, another wink coming in direction as they swallowed the wine with hallowed taste. 

Valentine’a Day or any other holiday, people were more flirtatious. More willing to show their ambitious side with San even though he knew he wasn’t the best looking male to tread this area of town. After dyeing his hair a darken brown with a white stripe zipping through it, he still hadn’t gotten used to the attention. The light brownish color he was more familiar with. Being able to not draw attention to himself. 

There were another slew of couples and individuals walking into the restaurant, their best clothing patched against their skin, wanting to buy an array of drinks San knew like the back of his hands. He conversed with some, indulging in conversations about the day and such other with some people who came by themselves. He flipped canisters over his shoulders, mixing drinks for the customers as their eyes were filled with awe. 

After a while, San stood still after serving more then ten people at a time, enjoying the mellow sound of a person playing a piano. His eyes trailed over the area to find a man, fingers moving idly over the keys and the male’s eyes shut to feel the vibration through the foot pedal. He hadn’t seen the male before, working here almost everyday after his afternoon classes that ended just at 2:30. 2:30 until closing, which seemed to change depending on the day. Performers come in and out every day, fingers tapping against keys of the red piano. Different people, different night, but _same piano stool_. 

  
His blonde hair halted just above the rimmed, circular sunglasses, sparkly earrings dangling from his ears with a shine from the chandelier above his head. Even though with the strict attire of suits and expensive dresses that covered the most intimate parts of the human body, the male wore a tight black shirt that was wrapped around his broad shoulders and was lowered to the middle of his back. The curvature of his lower back meeting the backside sitting in the chair was what San fixated his eyes on even if his ears were focused more on the music that started playing again. 

“Excuse me,” San whipped his head at the sound of a voice grabbing his attention. He could see there were empty spots being filled immediately as he tended to the customers’ needs with an earnest smile and his most charismatic voice. A role he played when he was behind the bar with the hand scarf wrapped around his throat and work uniform being a spotless white. The faint sound of the piano traveling through his body, filling his bones with a feeling so unfamiliar to his perpetual life. The shiver that crawled over his skin made his eyes roll for a moment and scratch a spot just above his skin. 

Time continued to tick, couples continued to come in and out of the doors, waiters and waitresses asking for sample bottles for party tables, and such other. Yet, San couldn’t take his mind off of the male who’s fingers crossed over the keys back and forth. Usually, there would be a singer sitting in a stool next to the piano, but the spot was filled with space. He played and played, rocking himself back and forth before finishing a piece and taking a sip of the white wine dancing around his glass. 

San was so engulfed in tending to the customers until there was none left, seeing one of the sou chefs come over to him with a hand patted on his shoulder and a smile filled with pride. San bowed his head, knowing that the chef was simply complimenting him on his good work for the day. Customers amazed with his skills of bartending and entertainment. 

“Another glass, if you don’t mind,” San was tugged from the trance him and chef was sharing, seeing the star of the show tonight removing his sunglasses and sliding in the seat. 

The chef gave a small nod to the smaller boy, patting him on the shoulder once again and walking away. San searched for the white wine that was similar to the one before, pouring the smooth drink into the fingerprinted glass and sliding the glass back to the male. 

Up close, His beauty was impeccable. Untouchable. Unachievable. Something about the way his dark brown eyes sparkle beneath the small studio lights above the bar, and his ears glimmered with dangly sliver. His fingers were adorn in the same color of sliver and painted a faint mauve color. The male drunk until the wine was towards the bottom of the glass before placing it down tossed his head back with an deep exhale. 

“Long night?”

“East for me to say. The performer before me told me that you’ve been here since this afternoon. It’s nearing midnight, and you’re still here,” The male chuckled, his voice sounding as if someone crafted it out of a small music box from an antique store. Such beauty touching San’s flaming ears. 

“I needed to stay later because I knew there were a few moments where there would be some bartenders who wouldn’t appear. It’s Valentine’s Day night. They needed me.”

“What about having a wonderful dinner with someone? Enjoying the date with the wind blowing so nicely. You should be out enjoying your life,” San just seemed to shrug off the statement, pouring more wine in the almost empty glass. The stranger pushed the wine towards him and indicated for him to drink,” You need the drink more than I do.”

San smiled lightly, drinking a little to taste the faint fruitiness on the rim of the glass. After placing the glass down, the man raised his brow and nodded his head in accomplishment. 

“Wooyoung.”

“San.”

“You know I’ve seen you staring at me since the beginning of my performance.”

The blush that formed at the tops of his cheeks was evident as Wooyoung just shrugged off the manner and went back to the piano to grab a plate of food that sat on the instrument. San swallowed down the forming lump, enjoying the sight of his back muscles flex with every step. Dare San say he had the body of a god. Small, dainty hands, beautiful smooth skin, bright eyes, and blonde hair stark but gorgeous against his light tanned skin. 

San was horrible at flirting, only to carry some game when he took small sips of unattended drinks behind the bar. At the rate he was going, he didn’t know if Wooyoung would just laugh at his poor excuses of flirting or walk away from the entire situation to avoid the awkwardness that might linger in the air after. 

“Hungry?” wooyoung stated, placing the food down on the counter and handing him a clean fork. San nodded his head, taking the fork and bringing the food towards his lips, “Being here without much of a break must suck. How did you become a bartender at here out of all places?”

“College student. High pay. Bills to pay,” San stated through bites. 

“Main reason why I perform here. Physics?”

“Sociology, and I’m guessing dance?” San pointed his fork towards Wooyoung as the blond nodded his head in defeat. 

“How’d you guess?”

“You have the back of a dancer, and I’m pretty sure that’s a leotard you’re wearing.” 

The precious sound of a chuckle that came from Wooyoung’s lips made San smile lightly, still indulging in the food in front of them with the shared glass of wine. Wooyoung wrapped his arms around his slim waist, gazing up to look at San with some kind of adoration. his eyes bright, the stars faint in his eyes but sparkling when he turned his head a certain way. 

They continued to talk about everything underneath the sky. From Wooyoung’s four recitals he had back to back the previous week to San’s collection of plushies that he has on his bed back at his grandparents house since his dorm mate hates plushies with a passion. He still carries Shiber wherever he decides to move, knowing that the small brown plushie will never leave his side. 

“It’s getting late, lovebirds. We have to close up for the night,” San’s manager came behind the bar, taking a swing at the open wine bottle and taking it into his possession, “Beautiful performance by the way, Jung. I think you’ve earned your tips and shares for tonight.”

Wooyoung lowered his head in a bow, thanking him silently with the biggest, most gracious smile possible. San removed the white overcoat of his uniform and the black apron around his waist. Wooyoung’s eyes trailed over his body before giving him a thumbs up and a childish laugh following behind. 

“Let me run to my work locker then I’ll walk you out.”

“I’m a grown man. I know how to walk myself out.”

“But it’s not safe when it’s late like this,” Wooyoung rolled his eyes with a subtle expression, thin lipped smile spreading across his face. 

San jumped over the counter, jogging towards the back before reaching his locker with hast and putting his combination in with trembling fingers. Slipping off the turtleneck and slipping on the airy button up, San could feel the heat fluttering over his body and making him feel giddy. A feeling he hadn’t experienced in a while. Something new. _Something different_. 

One he reached the main area of restaurant, Wooyoung stood from the bar with his jacket folded in his arms and sunglasses perched up on his nose. San fanned himself with the button up, guiding Wooyoung towards the exit with a loose arm around his waist. 

“This feels like an unintentional date,” Wooyoung smirked, watching San’s face contort into surprise, “I’m just kidding. Loosen up just a little. You seem so nervous.”

“Not nervous,” San muttered, removing his arm from around the smaller male’s waist to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. 

There was this underlying feeling coursing through his veins when he got even a few centimeter close to Wooyoung. The small touches sending fire through his fingertips and his head felt like it was spinning terribly on an unsteady axis. He tried to play it cool, keeping his statements down to a minimum as they strolled through the restaurant. They ended up close to the entrance where a gallery was, standing side by side while thinking deeply about the paintings and sculptures in the area. 

“When’s the next day you work?”

“Tomorrow, most likely. Either that or the following day. I don’t take too many days off.”

“How about you take a day off tomorrow? I have a few bottles of wine that I need taste tested, and I have yet to get in contact with my other bartender friend. You up for it?” Wooyoung turned to san, giving him his best convincing smile and flipped his hair from his eyes. 

“Yeah,” San scrambled through his pockets to find a pen and taking a hold of Wooyoung’s soft hands to write his number down, “Just text me. I’ll be up.”

Wooyoung nodded his head, glancing down at his hand before smiling evenly. And if San was as stupidly and hopelessly romantic as his best friend intentionally said he was, he would believe that this may be a shot at something. A shot in a darken place with no light shining through except the sheer spotlight at the end of the tunnel. Wooyoung reached up, placing a kiss on his cheek as San could feel the residue of some kind of lip product lingering on his cheeks. 

“Goodnight and drive safe, San. We’ll talk tomorrow, right,” San nodded dumbly, as he waved off the smaller with shaky hands. 

After catching the kiss being blown in direction by Wooyoung, San immediately placed it against his heart once Wooyoung turned around. the sight of his magnificent skin glowed underneath the street lights as he walked to his car with a sway to his hips. San exhaled deeply, glancing down at the clenched hand over his heart and laughed at how he’s already falling head over heels for this simple man. 

“Yunho wouldn’t believe this if I tell him,” San whispered to himself before kicking small pebbles on his way back to his apartment, heart filled with affection and throbbing in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @subbeehobbee  
> cc: @wayvdurag


End file.
